Weight benches are typically fixed horizontal benches that are very difficult for a homeowner to store. Lower cable station weight training devices, and upper cable station weight training devices typically are relatively large structures that carry a cable coupled on one end to an adjustable series of weight plates, or the like, with the other end adapted to be grasped by the user for the training regime. These devices are typically bulky and difficult to move and store.